Brotherly Love
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Wing and Dive have always been pals, but what happens when WildWing needs to overstep his boundary of brother when Nosedive does drugs? Or does he? Something dramatic happen to Nosedive, now dealing with it, is going to be very difficult.
1. The Call

Author's Note ~ Congrats to Journey Kayla on her story, and bye Dolphy! Have fun on your trip!! We'll miss ya!  
  
  
  
It was late and Nosedive wasn't home yet. WildWing had stayed up like always waiting for his brother, planning on watching a movie afterwards. Well that was his plan two hours ago. But now it was twelve at night and Nosedive was still not home.  
  
Ever since the brothers had moved to Earth they had adjusted with no verbal confrontation that WildWing was the big brother, and maybe a babysitter but nothing more. But that was also because Nosedive had never really broken a rule, he had never done anything that required parental control. Sure pulling pranks was fun and games, but nothing serious. WildWing didn't know where the boundary line was so he strayed far back from it.  
  
And than the phone rang…  
  
"This is Anaheim hospital", said a nurse. "Is there a Mr. WildWing Flashblade?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade is in the hospital for an over dosage of drugs. Please come by to pick up Mr. Flashblade. That is all."  
  
The nurse hung up; WildWing dropped the phone.  
  
"Wing", what's the matter, "Asked Duke nervously, (the only other duck remaining awake).  
  
"N-n-nosedi".  
  
WildWing was speechless he couldn't even say it.  
  
"Wing?"  
  
"Nosedive is doing drugs!"  
  
Duke looked away, "Are you sure?"  
  
"The hos-hospital just called! He had an over dosage, an over dosage of drugs! DRUGS!"  
  
"WildWing calm down, okay, maybe there's more to the story. You know the kid."  
  
"Kid? No he's not a kid, he's a pothead!"  
  
"Wing please-"  
  
"My baby brother is doing-"  
  
"WildWing enough. If he was doing drugs don't you think we would have known?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"No buts, now let's go down and see what happened."  
  
WildWing nodded, "Okay."  
  
"What is going on in here", asked Canard, soon followed by the rest of team.  
  
"Yeah, some people were trying to sleep here", snapped Mallory.  
  
WildWing didn't even deal with them, but just left with the keys.  
  
"Oh no you don't", said Duke, "Give me the keys, I'm driving, you're too, too-"  
  
"Too what? Too high? No you have the wrong Flashblade, because it's the younger one that's in the hospital for an over-"  
  
"WildWing", shouted Duke, "Calm down, go wait in the car, I'll see you there, now go."  
  
WildWing sighed and left.  
  
It was weird. WildWing was the leader, yet he allowed himself to be bossed around by an older duck. And than again, maybe it's not so weird.  
  
"Duke", asked Tanya, "Wanna explain something to us?"  
  
"Not particulary, but you'll find out soon enough. Nosedive is at Anaheim's hospital for doing drugs, we have to go pick him up now."  
  
Canard cursed, Mallory and Tanya went white, Grin remained speechless.  
  
"You know", said Duke, "Maybe it's better if we all go, come on."  
  
"Yeah you're right", said Grin, "We're all the family that he has."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting WildWing", asked Canard.  
  
"WildWing doesn't count."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh. He doesn't for WildWing is his brother, and is going to have to play bad cop right now. We have to provide the love."  
  
"I don't think Wing has ever played bad cop with Dive", said Canard.  
  
"Well than la-di-dah people", said Mallory, "Let's go!"  
  
"Mallory's right", said Tanya, "Let's go."  
  
With that the ducks headed off towards the hospital with heavy hearts.  
  
Author's Note ~ Suspense? Well don't worry this isn't going to be a "long, long" story, but it will be worthwhile! And be prepared for an unexpected turn. Kay bye! 


	2. What in the World...

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone! I must thank all of you for your reviews, especially Velvet, Eiflin, Ottercub, Of course Dolphy, and Anima Mouse. Well here's the story!  
  
Congrats to Dolphy, Divesangel, and PapillonStar on their new chapters/story. Great job guys, they were very good!  
  
Disclaimer~ The Mighty Ducks belong to Disney, not yadda yadda yadda, la-di- dah you know the drill, and get the point.  
  
  
  
When WildWing arrived to Nosedive's room, a doctor stopped him.  
  
"Is Nosedive okay", demanded WildWing.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade your brother will be fine."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Despite that", continued the doctor, "We pumped out a lot of it from his stomach, he has a serious problem here, and yet no record of drug arrest, possession etc. We have clinics for drug abusers, and I'm assuming you'll be looking into them."  
  
WildWing ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. He nodded at the doctor for the clinic. This wasn't possible.  
  
"Here is a card", said the doctor, "You may see Nosedive now, but be aware that he hasn't been talking to anyone. He has some bruises and cuts, which lead us to think more happened, but as I said Nosedive isn't talking."  
  
WildWing nodded and opened the door. There was a nurse trying to talk to Nosedive but, Nosedive remained silent and strayed as far as the bed would allow him to get away from her. His face was pale white, and his eyes, jumpy. He was incredibly tense and was practically whimpering.  
  
The nurse saw the ducks and decided it was best if she left. The other ducks unaware of where they should be remained silent in the back of the room as WildWing approached his brother. Nosedive looked up at his brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing very sternly, "What in the world is the matter with you? I mean-"  
  
Nosedive jumped into WildWing crying hysterically.  
  
This through WildWing completely off, he had not expected this. Nosedive clutched his brother's shirt tightly and held on, as if for dear life.  
  
WildWing was not sure what had caused Nosedive to start crying hysterically, but he was sure that there was a problem. I mean Nosedive doing drugs, would not cause him to just start crying, or would it?  
  
WildWing slowly and gently placed his arms around his brother holding him lightly.  
  
The others shifted uneasily not sure if their presence was necessary or wanted.  
  
"Dive I-"  
  
"Don't let them get me", wailed Nosedive.  
  
"What", inquired WildWing again caught off guard, "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Wing please", pleaded Nosedive.  
  
"Okay sssh", said WildWing. "It's all right, I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
This answer did not satisfy Nosedive, nor did it keep him content.  
  
"WildWing", pleaded Nosedive, "I didn't do anything! And they were so mean, and they-"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing pulling his brother out of a hug, and grasping his shoulders. "Taking drugs, is wrong. What were you thinking? What is this Nosedive?"  
  
WildWing stopped at the look of bewilderment on his brother.  
  
"You think I'm on pot", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yes Nosedive", hollered WildWing, "And that is not a good thing! I don't care what your excuse is, there is no reason to be-"  
  
"You really think I'm taking drugs", repeated Nosedive staring straight into his brother's soul.  
  
This time it was WildWing to have the perplexed look.  
  
"How could you", asked Nosedive and ran out of his grip. The brother ran out of the room.  
  
WildWing looked at his teammates, silently begging for advice.  
  
"I think you need to go after him and figure this out", said Grin.  
  
WildWing nodded and sprinted off. 


	3. Opps

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone! I must thank all of you for your reviews, especially Velvet, Eiflin, Ottercub, Of course Dolphy, and Anima Mouse. Well here's the story!  
  
Congrats to Anima Mouse on her next chapter, girl that story is coming out great, keep it up!  
  
Oh and to Prince Tyler Briefs, and her little sister, Taiora Daikari you guys are great writers, and have some pretty good cliffhangers! Don't stop now!! Can't wait to see more from the both of you, *hint hint*. Talent must run in the family huh? Well bye!  
  
Congrats also to DivesAngel for producing another suspenseful chapter! Great job! Can't wait for more!  
  
  
  
WildWing found Nosedive outside sitting in the cold staring out into space sitting on a bench. He made no recognition of his brother's approach.  
  
"Go away", he spat harshly.  
  
"Nosediv-"  
  
"You think I'm on drugs", yelled Nosedive.  
  
"Should I think differently?"  
  
Nosedive turned and stared at his brother. He rolled his eyes and turned around. WildWing took a seat next to him.  
  
"Why would you even assume that", cried Nosedive after a period of silence.  
  
"Well because the hospital called and said you had an over dosage of drugs. That doesn't give you many other options to consider, Dive."  
  
"Well you should have considered them! You didn't even ask me!"  
  
"Why are you getting so upset over this?"  
  
"Because! Because you're my brother, and you should know me well enough, and if you don't know me well enough to know that I would never do drugs well than what kind of relationship do we have and I…"  
  
Nosedive broke off crying.  
  
"Aw Dive", said WildWing, "Come here."  
  
WildWing comfortingly placed an arm around his brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Dive", said WildWing, "I'll fix it okay? You just hang in there baby bro, it'll be all right."  
  
"No it won't", replied Nosedive getting a hold of himself. He pulled out of his brother's grasp and continued to stare out into space.  
  
There was silence, a deadly silence.  
  
"I'm not taking drugs", Nosedive finally said, "I went to a party and they had drugs there. I didn't want any but they were drunk and force-fed me them. That's where the bruises came from, see? I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them."  
  
Nosedive showed his brother one of his black and blues. WildWing studied his brother, and felt an incredible sense of guilt.  
  
"Well", sighed WildWing in relief, "That takes a load off my mind."  
  
Nosedive glared at his brother.  
  
"You still thought I did drugs before you talked to me."  
  
"Yeah I did", said WildWing gently, "And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I was wrong."  
  
Nosedive gazed once more into space, allow silence to occupy the brothers.  
  
"It's more than that", replied Nosedive, "And you know it."  
  
"Care to explain", asked WildWing.  
  
"Do I even need to?"  
  
WildWing nudged his brother to continue.  
  
"You don't know me anymore, we used to be really tight, Wing."  
  
"Hey we are really tight!"  
  
"No, we're not. We used to be, I mean maybe I expect too much. And Wing I know your busy and everything, and I know that you have a lot going on, but it's just so I don't know."  
  
"Go on you can tell me", said WildWing softly, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"You used to play with me and stuff when I was little, and than when I got older you used to hang out with me. And than before all of this you used to do stuff with me. You always did stuff with me, and now you don't."  
  
"Aw Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"No let me finish. I know that you have a lot going on, and I know that you have a lot of responsibilities, and priorities, but can you squeeze me in there somewhere?"  
  
WildWing sighed and sank back, filled with infuriation at himself, sorrow for Nosedive, but most of all scared of the realistic truth. He slugged his arm over his brother.  
  
"You are my top priority", said WildWing convincingly, "And you are my top responsibility, but I've been doing a lot of screwing up haven't I?"  
  
"No it's just-"  
  
"No excuses short man. How about me and you start spending some more time together?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Nah I can do better than that, what about a vacation. How's that sound?"  
  
"Very good!"  
  
Nosedive looked away, "But Wing you can't take off, this is important and-"  
  
"And this is more important, besides I can do whatever I want. Canard is team captain too, I'm sure he can figure it out somehow."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well okay than. Can't wait."  
  
"Good, very good."  
  
"Come on let's go tell everyone now."  
  
When WildWing and Nosedive entered the hospital room, they gained everyone's immediate attention.  
  
"Guys please sit down", said WildWing, "We have a few things to discuss."  
  
The group pulled out chairs.  
  
"For starters", said WildWing, "Nosedive was not on drugs, but was forced to have some."  
  
There was a sigh of relief from the group.  
  
"However despite the fact that all is well in that area, all is not well in others. My brother and I need a little bit of away time, because well we just do. We're going to go on a vacation for a little bit, and sort this whole mess out, just wanted to let you all know."  
  
"I think that's a good idea", commented Grin, "But for now, let's go home, it's been a long night."  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Told you it was short! Sorry!!! This is just a break from some big writing project for all of you,*hint hint*. Well I think I'll add another chapter for sure, but than I think that's it. 


End file.
